Candle in the Wind
by firequeen
Summary: Sydney is trying to run away from her spy life but someone's calling her to stay, Vaughn that's until something happens to him?


Authors note: Hey guys I'm back starting a new story. Don't you think I'm putting pressure on myself as I already have 3 long stories out!!! what women want, on the run and unfaithful. Gosh I've had a long kind of break from the writing and it was all I needed but I'm kind of rusty (actually I was never good to start with) but I'm gonna need a little help so give feedback! ^_^ love ya!  
  
Disclaimer: well it's quite obvious that alias or any of it's characters don't belong to me *firequeen* cause if it did I would be the star and have Michael Vartan kissing and hugging me and Bradley cooper and Greg Grunberg (my teddy bear.) So I'll just end it there.  
  
Summary: Sydney is trying to run away from her spy life but someone's calling her to stay, Vaughn that's until something happens to him!?  
  
wanting to leave  
  
Sydney's voice rose intensely as Kendall disapproved of what Sydney was so firmly asking for. She wanted to leave and she knew it every inch of her skin was calling to be released from this life, released from these trapped walls that surrounded her she just wanted out, she didn't care how she got it, she just wanted away from this facility away from the tag AGENT in front of her name and away from Kendall, and to hell with finding Sloane and Sark. They could be found if they fucking well wanted to. It had nothing to do with her anymore she had given up.  
  
"your holding me against my will I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore I feel like I'm trapped. I want out"  
  
"you want out but you are not going to get it!"  
  
"you can't do this I should have a say on what I can and cannot do"  
  
"no Ms Bristow you don't when you belong to the CIA you never will"  
  
"then I wont come to work"  
  
"then a federal van will come and pick you up and if you try to run away we will find you so you have no escape. So do your job and stop winging about it!"  
  
Sydney was just about to start some verbal abuse on the arsehole they called a director, when Vaughn walked into the room. Toting files dropping off to Kendall when he saw his ex girlfriend standing there hand on her hip with a scowl on her face. Sydney angrily cut her eyes at Vaughn, as her feel of betrayal from him was shown all over her face.  
  
Right now I feel like a bird  
  
Caged without a key  
  
everyone comes to stare a me  
  
so much joy and rivalry  
  
-Alicia Keys (Caged Bird)  
  
"you know what forget it I can't be bothered" her heels clapped loudly on the floor. while she opened the pine door and slammed it violently behind her.  
  
"what was that about?" Vaughn asked Kendall with a slight worry on his voice not trying to sound too obvious that he still had feelings for her.  
  
"she doesn't want to be a part of the CIA and has no feelings to what's happened to her. She couldn't care less. I think the only way that we could convince her to stay would be you, but that would be putting you in a tense position"  
  
"don't worry I'll take care of it" he nodded as his coat behind him flared as he left.  
  
He took out the phone from his pocket and dialled in the number he knew too well and pressed to call it. The phone rung in Sydney's pocket as she felt the slight vibration in the material shake her. she quickly took out the phone to look at the display. The name that spread across her phone made her shiver not with only hate but excitement, she was cautious, but cunning She answered it, having the most calming voice ever.  
  
"hello"  
  
"hey...um can you meet me in the warehouse same cage as last time"  
  
"but you remembered last time what happened last time we met in the cage"  
  
"yeah and if happens again well just have to deal with it but I really need to talk with you"  
  
"fine I'll meet you in like half an hour"  
  
"alright see you soon!"  
  
She knew it was going to happen again and she knew she couldn't stop it. even though life gave it to her she had to reject it and be strong. It wasn't easy but she had to do it. She had to see him again even though her heart wished for it, her mind was telling her to stare clear, she watched Lauren as she walked past Sydney scowling at her, while she stood still. Sydney began to walk, jealousy spread as she knew that she was going to see Vaughn, in that warehouse and talk to, she was trying to get her Husband and Lauren knew she had competition.  
  
They don't know how I feel inside  
  
through my smile I cry  
  
They don't know what they do to me  
  
keeping me from flying  
  
that's why I say that  
  
I know why the caged bird sings  
  
spreading her wings and her song  
  
She's so rare and beautiful to others  
  
why not just set her free  
  
so she can fly, fly  
fly  
  
Spreading her wings and her song  
  
let her fly, fly, fly  
  
the whole world to see  
  
-Caged bird (Alicia Key's)  
  
Authors note: so how was it? was it good was it bad, too mysterious! are you wondering what Sydney is so worried about! yeah it's not actually a telling fic but it is in a way! if you get what I'm saying! Hope you enjoyed it, and remember please, please review and I will carry it on or not! The next chapter should be realised by next week sometime!!!  
  
Luv ya all!!!!  
  
*Firequeen* 


End file.
